Over the past several years, our group has been focused on studying genes with neuromodulatory, neuroprotective and/or neuroregenerative effects in models of neurodegeneration and neurotoxicity. We primarily have examined how the MANF/CDNF protein family can improve neuronal survival during injury or disease states. We published paper showing MANF has protective effects when administered after stroke. In collaboration with Dr. Airavaara (U Helsinki), we examined the neuroprotective actions of two isoforms of the dopaminergic neurotrophic factor, GDNF. This work is now published in Frontiers of Neurology. In collaboration with Yun Wang (NHRI, Taiwan) we demonstrate how 9-cis retinoic acid promotes neurorepair through the action of trophic factors and improves the recovery from an ischemic injury in a rat model of stroke.